Patience of the Innocent
by kokoroyominyane
Summary: Many short stories of children with special abilities taken to a strange place. Plot of each Subject is surrounded by this place.


**Patience of the Innocent**

**Experiment: #1**

It is cold in here, in this barren place. I don't understand how I got here and I really don't understand why I' m here. I've lost track of how many weeks, months, years I have been here. It is so dark. I am so lonely and scared. I've been here so long that I don't even remember my name… The only name I respond to now is _Subject #1_. The people… the only living things I have come in contact with since my arrival here are obnoxiously evil! They only come with injections and experiments on their minds.

_Sigh… _I was five when I was carried away. I remember…

It was my birthday, and my long brown hair was tied up with a pink rosy bow. My dress looked like one on an antique doll. I was just about to blow out the candles when those strange men came crashing in. They threatened my parents with guns to keep them back, then they blindfolded me and took me away. The last thing I heard before blacking out from shock was gunshots.

_Are there others?_ I thought hopefully, coming back to the present. I tried recalling my last session with a lab coat. Soon after the man who had drawn my blood was heading out the door, I saw a small child with sandy hair being led around a corner. There had to be something special about my human being for any of this to happen. Surely this wouldn't be happening to a _normal _person!

A man came into my room and began to unlatch my cage. I didn't realize his presence because I was too busy building up false hopes, though when he grabbed hold of my arm I switched back to life. "Wh- what are you doing?" I stuttered, a tendency developed from lack of speech. The man remained silent and led me out of the room, into a large white hallway connected to a maze of passages. That told me instantly: this place wasn't as small as I had once thought it was.

After going through many other sections on the current floor and making various turns, we eventually ended up in a lab-like area. The man picked me up slowly, and gently set me down on a white table that was in the middle of the lab. _Another test?_ I thought curiously. All of the tests that had been given to me had been in this little room. After my arrival, all I had known of this place was that dark windowless room. Test time was the only time I was allowed out of my cage, and the only time the light would be turned on.

After all of the people had their share of examining me and taking few notes, a young lady who had her brown hair in a bun came up to me and had me lay down on the table. She spread my arms out to shoulder length and then strapped them down with brown leather bands. I watched her intently, following her every move. After she made sure my arms were tied down securely, she went down my body, all the way to my ankles.

After the lady made her way back to the front of the table where my head was she noticed me staring at her. She smiled sweetly and said, "You're being a very good girl." "What are you going to do to me?" I asked slowly. Her smile faded at that question. I knew then she wasn't going to answer. Another lab coat came up behind the lady and pushed her aside.

"_Subject #1?_" He asked. "Yes sir," I replied automatically. I had learned that whenever your subject number was called you answered without hesitation, so I answered whether I wanted to or not. "Good," he said, looking down at his clipboard. He paused for a second and turned his head to the rest of the people in lab coats.

"_Subject #1_: _Alena Kane Lucifer, age 9_," he started, "_After some observation on Subject #1, I have found the aforementioned subject to be reactant to the dark. Fear is not something I would use as this reaction though; Subject #1 is actually quite fine in the dark. Though, through my time observing #1 through the monitors set around the room, it has come to my attention that they have an amazing scanning ability. As soon as they're in the dark the ability goes to work.'" _

"'_Skill Observation: Date: 4/30/2007 -__ Unusual eye function, Neon blue lights scan room from the retina to the iris. __Skill Flaws: Date: 2/22/2015__ Subject #1 has a wonderful ability, on the outside. The ability goes nowhere else past that. This subject can't pick up any useful information from the items scanned. The ability is more of a display than something useful. Therefore Subject #1 should be put to death as soon as possible.' _This data was acquired by James K. Lawford a senior officer in Subject Observations." The man said finishing his statement. After a few claps or finishing up notes they turned their attention back me.

"Put to death… Why?" I croaked. What was wrong with me? What did I do? "Prepare a syringe 1.5 mg/kg of cyanide." He commanded someone, then turned to me, "You are of no use to us anymore. So we will have to kill you. But be proud and die respectfully, because you are the first in our experiments on _The Innocents_. Children with special abilities get to come here, and if their ability shows promise we will keep them here for our experiments and objective to create a better world. Those who don't show any progress in their experiments will be eliminated just like you.

My eyes stated watering and I began to struggle in my binds. During my struggling the man left to get sanitized, as well as many other lab coats. Once he and the others returned he prepared the needle and approached me once I calmed down. _ I'm a goner… _I thought, giving up. When the needle entered the artery in my neck, I closed my eyes as the deadly fluid cut me from taking in oxygen. My heart rate increased, and then stopped completely. My name was _Alena Kane Lucifer, _and I was nine when I died of cyanide poisoning in a strange unknown facility.


End file.
